


Who Said You Can't Find Love Online?

by MaryLoves



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ...Swearing?, AU, F/F, First Dates, I'm so sorry, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLoves/pseuds/MaryLoves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishikino Maki is just an average young woman. Just hot, smoker, genius, and a rich neurosurgeon. And also incredibly gay. When she can't have a romantic life in real life due to her stiffness and awkwardness, she tries an online one. Refusing to admit she stooped so low, she used a mostly blank account and ended up meeting someone with a cute profile image in some dating site and assumes is just some random person trying to fool her, but she opens up to that person anyway. Next think she knows, she's on a date with the highly known idol, Yazawa Nico, and her hand is bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Said You Can't Find Love Online?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimitsuRida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuRida/gifts).



> Mainly inspired by this: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/138089432272/swingsetindecember-where-one-person-is-actually#notes?ref_url=http://www.sugarscape.com/bookclub/news/a1086311/the-funniest-au-plots-out-there/#_=_  
> The huge mystery here is: is this crackish somehow? I hope not? I dont even know anymore. (I was in the  
> movie theater when I though "whoa nicomaki would be good on that au" and I kept laughing when I should have been watching so I'm sorry world).  
> English is not my native language so if there is any errors - gramatical or not - please correct me >.

Any other girl would love to be at your place. 

To _be you_. 

When you're parents are honorable doctors that basically can expand your ego twice as big as the tall and modern building that is the Nishikino Hospital, which they pridefully founded, and spoil you with expansive material things that most of the time you'll never need and compliments  that — modesty aside — you're already aware of; a lot of people tend to envy you. Besides your looks — _please_ , Nishikino Maki is _alluring_ — you're also quite talented. Especially with the piano, as if you didn't know that. Your piano is yours and yours alone. It's the only thing that makes you feel expressive; significant and _meaning_. 

But well, things doesn't work this way for some. 

Not everyone is this perfect at birth. Or this lucky, as Nico may say. And it's so strange when Nico herself acts envious — she thinks she can hide it very well but well, she can't, _not that you're watching her, of course_ — when she's a _celebrity_. But it's not that you knew it before too. No, you only realized it by now when she's in front of you sitting expectantly in the table you've marked at a restaurant for their meeting — _it's definitely not a date_ _._  

Yazawa Nico — the true idol, the cutie that caught your attention in that online date site you accessed _only for a friend_ , famous, famous and _famou_ _s_ — was ridiculous with sunglasses on a dark clouded night and a coat twice her size. 

But Maki still could see that it was her. 

You should really take it seriously when people call themselves celebrities. Maki could drop on her knees and swear she didn't knew. Maki just thought like any other human being would and assumed this was just a fan of Nico. A lot of people like to use idol's photographs as a profile image. But this time, it wasn't a lie. 

Why would you do if you found out that the person you fervently swore was just one of Yazawa's fans or something turned out to be really her in your date? 

In fact, Maki only talked to her online because she found her profile image cute as fuck, and she also hasn't dated since, well, _forever_. Being the only young — barely twenty-three years old, damn young, huh? — neurosurgeon that's still a virgin - if Nico is to be trusted, she's not the only one, since she told Maki 'idols can't date', is heavily implied she's a virgin too but who knows? - it's quite depressing; lonely. 

But now why would people do something as gross as sex? You would be all dirty and sweaty and tired and your partner will touch you directly and believe her, she saw it all in science classes but just — _Why?_  

 _Ugh._  

Truth be told, Maki couldn't even smile in front of her classmates back then at high school. Now dance and sing in front of masses of strangers as sweaty as her? No, thank you, but _no_. 

Maki would rather sit at a piano bench and just play her song. Maybe smoke a cigarette and look at the stars. Yeah, that looked like a good idea. 

* * *

 

Nico had just taken her sunglasses away from her eyes for a moment to look around her. Maki quickly hid behind a wall. She didn't know why she did that but oh dear lord, it's the utterly panic taking over her already? 

 _Yes, it is and it's ready to knock you over if you don't_ _—_ , her poor little brain tried to warn her, but couldn't even finish its last words as Maki literally bumped in a waitress and they both fell ahead right at a table, knocking it over. Its contents falling to the floor with a loud noise. What's even worse? The bowls at the tray fell from the waitress' hands and it was now all over the floor in small broken pieces. 

Good work, Maki. 

The young women let out a swear. Maki groaned at pieces of broken glass stuck to her hands and arms, which she tried to use as support when she fell to the floor. Weakly standing up and hopelessly fighting a blush, Maki blinked at some other employee that came out of some double doors just in time to witness the catastrophe. 

"Honoka?! What did you do?!" 

The waitress — which Maki came to know was called Honoka — whined and looked up with teary angry eyes. "Umi-chaaaaaaaan, It wasn't me this time! _I swear!_ " 

Feeling the shame creeping in, Maki tried her hardest to shut it out and steadily chimed in. "Sorry, it was me. I... I didn't look where I was going..." 

"…" 

"…" 

Seeing as the two women didn't react much, she added: "I'll pay for it." 

The "Umi" women lifted a eyebrow, then turned to half-whisper half-scream at Honoka's ear as she pulled her up. "Honoka, were you... _swearing_?" 

Whoa, employers here have different concerns. 

Now standing, Honoka gulped. "I— N-Not at all! You've probably heard it wrong!" She nervously laughed and rubbed her neck. " _Damn. I'm bad at this,_ " Maki heard her whispered words. Honoka tried to smile sweetly even though she was sweating. "....Hm, Nooooo? Pfft, why would I do something as terrible as swear? Umi-chan, wait! " 

Maki watched as Umi attempted to pinch her painfully — and she managed to. Umi had a dead aura around her before she turned to Maki, which tried to remain nonchalant. But Umi's dead glare wasn't helping. 

"Sorry about Honoka," then she bowed at her and missed Maki's jaw falling. "But it seems you were distracted too? Well, be more careful from now on, please. Uh... would you like to wipe it out?" 

"Hm? Wipe what out?" 

Nice one for a doctor. 

"Hm... The— Uh, the blood in your hands—" Maki widened her eyes and Umi didn't get to finish, as the redhead was already heading towards the bathroom. When she passed people who were worryingly trying to see what happened at the back, Maki noticed the attention she drew. Umi was apologizing for the sudden confusion, and Maki felt bad. Fisically and mentally now. Damn, her arm hurt. When a pair of ruby eyes looked towards them, Maki fled to the safety of the bathroom. 

Honoka entered shortly after. 

"Holy shit!" The ginger haired woman exclaimed at the bathroom's door, catching the money bill Maki threw her. "You're so damn rich!" 

Being occupied treating her own arm, Maki didn't reply. It was true anyway. The ginger-haired waitress leaned towards the same sink to remove the glass from her own arm and asked if Maki was a doctor. 

"Uhm, neurosurgeon, actually." 

"Whoa, so you get to look inside other people's brain and body and that kind of stuff, right? So cool. I wish I had such a nice job. But _noooo_ , Honoka always got to stay stuck to Umi-chan. Seriously, she's such a meanie. Anyway, I've head neuro—" Honoka got all messy up around that word and decided to skip it. "They seem really rich." 

Without a single will to keep this conversation going, or to correct her in any way, she answered: "Yeah, pretty much." 

"So cool," Honoka breathed and then walked away. God, those waitress nowadays only care about the money, that's why they're so easy to buy. However, at the bathroom's door she stopped and added. "By the way, Nico-chan already saw you there." 

Let's skip the part where Maki choked at her own saliva, gasping at her reflection.

* * *

 

She was indeed waiting. Nico came towards her just as Maki left the bathroom. Honoka sent a thumbs-up, though Maki wasn't sure who it was directed for. It was strange to have a celebrity walking towards you with a annoyed frown, but she was now closer than ever and suddenly Maki couldn't breathe. 

Profile images are nothing compared to the real thing. 

"I swear to God I'm going to kill you if you tell me you just hurt yourself," She sharply warned, but took Maki's arm gently. "You're such an idiot!" Was all she said. Like, really. Nico didn't said anything else as she caught Maki's hands between hers and pulled her towards their table. Once she noticed her arm was clean and had some bandages on, she calmed down a little. 

"You're such an idiot," she repeated. "The worst kind of idiots. And now we need to go to the hospital! Who manages to hurt themself by bringing a waitress down? Without mentioning the table Without mentioning the table you fell into and ended up dragging alone with you." 

"T-Those things happens." 

"Humph, ' _those thing happens_ '!" Nico mocked. "Hospital. Now." 

Maki frowned. She looked at lot cuter in the chat. 

(Nico was so cute worrying over Maki in her own way, but she would never admit it.) 

"You do know that you could be banned or punished? And that I am kind of waiting for a person? Well, I'm pretty sure they told you to pay for your incompetence, at least." 

"Oh, I, er, already paid for it and besides," Maki pulled her hand away and sat down. Nico followed the lead shortly after. Maki could feel the burning stares coming from around them. If Nico wanted to avoid attention, Maki ruined it. "I'm a doctor so..." Maki knew Nico knew it, but said it anyway. Discreetly, she sank further in her chair and put the table napkin in her lap, thinking on how to discreetly apologize for the mess. "Wait. Are we waiting on someone?" 

"Oh? You're a doctor? Which department?", Nico insisted. 

"Are we waiting on someone?" 

And to think she was going to apologize. 

"Are you?", Nico quickly asked her back. 

"Hm, no." Alright, Maki. Just change the subject. 

"Neither am I. So, which department?" Maki knew she was changing the subject and for all Maki was sure here, she could even be lying about not be waiting on someone. 

Alright, just forget it, Maki. Okay. People forget things. It happens. 

(Did Nico even payed attention in the chat? Did Maki bored Nico that much?) 

"Uh, I'm a neurosurgeon at the Nishikino Hospital- " 

"Whoa, whoa, wait, you're Maki-chan?!" 

Maki gave her best poker face to Nico. 

"I... thought you knew?" 

Nico looked excited... and astonished. 

"Holy shit, you telling me my date just bumped in a waitress before our meeting?!" Phew, and here Nico thought she had to hide from this hot red head woman that she was waiting for her date just to have a chance with her. Nico thanked the universe this hot woman turned out to be Nico's date. 

If Nico was expecting the cold and collected Maki, that surely wasn't a good first impression. Maki let her head fall in her hands as she groaned. She already ruined her image. God, it was fast. 

"I'm... Argh, I'm sorry, ok?! I- Sorry for that horrible meeting, well, at our meeting. I kind of wasn't expecting you to be the real Yazawa Nico!" 

Nico blinked confused. "Huh? You didn't know?" 

"Come on, Nico-chan! There's a lot of idiots out there in the internet and they absolutely love to use images of real idols in their profile. You know it wasn't my fault to be a little realistic!" Maki sucked in a breath. "Wait. You didn’t recognized me either! 

"Well, Maki-chan!", Nico started like she was talking to a little kid that _still_ couldn't see the problem's answer. "Nico-nii can't just guess someone in the middle of a restaurant when that someone had a completely blank profile!" 

Maki tried not to pout. She failed. "It wasn't all blank." 

"Your name doesn't count!" 

"Hey, I put my nationality and age too!" 

Nico groaned in frustration. " _Maki-chaaaan_!" 

Maki ran a hand over her red hair. " _Nico-chaaaaan_!" 

The Nico burst out laughing. Yes, _laughing_. She was even rubbing her stomach and pending her head backwards as her high pitched voice left her mouth in laugher. Maki found it annoying cute, but embarrassing as hell. 

Maki blushed and tried to cover that by crossing her arms and looking away. Just act nonchalantly. 

"What?" Hold on your dignity, Maki. 

"'Lots of idiots... out there in... The _internet_ '", Maki's date tried to say between laugher. At the end, she couldn't take it. "Just – I – Maki – You just – Pfft, I can't!" 

"What?!" 

"You talk about it, pff... Like it was... a war or a zombie apocalypse or something! Like: ' _There are idiots out there, be careful!_ '" And she burst out laughing at her own joke and it made people switch their stares from Maki to Nico. God, it wasn't even funny. Maki was tempted to throw the plastic fork in front of her right on Nico's throat but the waitress came just in time. 

It was Honoka. 

"So, Nico-chan, what a date, huh?" she wriggled her eyebrows but couldn't wipe the idiot smile on her face, although it wasn't as stupider as Nico's. Maki sank deeper. Nico had the decency to stop looking like she was drowning and couldn't catch her breath. Or maybe she's just high. In gas helium, maybe. Nico was _loud_. Maki wouldn't be surprised if Nico told her she just sucked the air out of a balloon. "Did you see what happened there in the back?" 

Oh, look, the shame it's back magically. 

"Please, Honoka, I beg you, just take our order." 

By the time Nico ordered lots of sweats, Maki realised they weren't having  dinner tonight. 

"Only dessert?", Maki asked when Honoka left. 

Nico made a affirmative noise. "Yeah, since _someone_ need to _urgently_ go to the hospital, we have to make some sacrifices here," Maki rolled her eyes at her even though her arm hurt. But she's a _doctor_. Doctors know what they're doing. And doctors don't die like that. "I ordered us cheesecake, by the way. Just warning in case you want to order something else. But keep in mind strawberry is the definition of _perfect_ _ion_. If we talking about food, of course. Nothing is as perfect as Nico- !" 

"No, it's fine." Maki successfully made her shut up. 

There was no small talk as they waited for Honoka. In the meantime, Maki ran a hand thought her hair to slid back red bangs that kept sticking in her sweaty forehead. Damn, she felt so stupid. There was that awkward silence when a thought hit her, making her hand stop moving, covering her face. Maki peeked trough her fingers, trying to stare at Nico without being caught. If Nico look up from the menu, Maki would just close the gap between her fingers and pretend she was straightening her hair or something. 

It was a foolproof plan. 

Staring at Nico was strangely embarrassing. Strange because she was still wearing her coat and sunglasses. Embarrassing because... she was still wearing her coat and sunglasses _at night._ And she tried to mock Maki for bumping into a waitress. Humph. It could have happened to anyone. But looking at Nico was also making her heat beat faster than when she drag Honoka down in front of a bunch of strangers. And Nico. Lord, she's never coming there again. 

The thing is, behind that ridiculous outfit was a cute little girl – er, woman – that treated Maki kindly... er, sweetly? Hm, _relatedly well_ when she wanted. Yes, that's the correct term. And behind that fake idol persona – ugh – there was that... _thing_ in her words when she wrote about her family; when she talked about  her siblings and how cute they are, about her caring mother and how much she loves her. Nico never talked about her father, just something about him 'not being there anymore'. Maki remembered the sudden urge to meet that person – she really didn't believe it was the real Nico! - and stay by her side. Maki wasn't exactly good at comforting, but she could at least try. 

And now she knew that that person was the _real_ Yazawa Nico. Behind the narcissist famous idol, behind the tough and demanding and workaholic traits, there was so such much more inside of her. More love than ever, more kindness than ever, more - 

Oh. Hey, Nico. Sorry for... well, have embarrassing gay thoughts about you.  

Nico looked up as Maki was checking her out. Trying to work out the feelings arousing inside her; barely noticing that newly born sensation in her heart and all those... confusing feelings and now she wondered what to do with them and- 

"What? You've ben staring at me." With a scow, Nico sullenly directed her gaze towards  the now blushing Maki. "Don't you like cheesecake or something. I will tell Kotori, you know." 

"Huh? Hm, no, er – It's fine. I already told you before, didn't I.", I wasn't a question. Nico raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Honoka came towards them cheerfully. 

"And the lovebirds' cheesecake is... here! Your lucky, Kotori's cheecake is the best!" Honoka giggled at her own pun. Lovebirds? Kotori? Got it? Yeah, Maki didn't either. "Principally today. You're lucky Nico-chan, Kotori's has been happy about her date with Umi a week ago and she baked this with l-o-v-e!" She placed the dessert on the center of the table with some silverware.. She winked at Nico and the latter blushed. Maki missed it, her hand entirely covering her face in embarrassment. Maki thought this date couldn't be worst. Nico was loving every second of it, but wanted to faster the pace a little.

Once Honoka was gone again, she extended her hand, offering a small spoon to Maki. She gestured to the cheesecake and took a spoonful herself while Maki tried not to blush again. They both leaned in as Nico came for another spoonful. All according to the plan, she trapped the other in a intense gaze. 

Eating a cheesecake in a dinner restaurant surrounded by strangers stealing glances at them was also strange and embarrassing. Nico still looked strange in that outfit – even though she removed the sunglasses – and Maki still couldn't forget the turmoil from before. But gazing at scarlet eyes made it feel a lot more romantic. 

It was that _thing_ again, acting as the enchantment that made it look like they could drown in their own their little awkward world, differences now looked incredibly attractive and suddenly this date was way better than Maki's monotone life. Rainy days spent standing alone in the sidewalk, leaning against that huge glass door that will lead her back inside her boring workplace with a cigarette between her lips were all past right now. Right now, Maki felt the same feeling she used to feel while playing her piano. She felt alive. 

Nico did this. This twinkle in her eyes was screaming love. Her eyes was showing her something. And now, she understood. Nico was trying to tell her she could be _anything_ she wanted and Maki never felt this after she gave up on her dreams to become a doctor. She knew I, it was unavoidable and no one should care about silly childish dreams. But Nico _did_. And look where she's now. Maki felt like patting Nico in the back, but she didn't had that right. 

(Oh my God, the gay again? Give Maki a break.) 

Nico was a believer. Maki wasn't. 

What was it in Nico that was changing that? What was this that were turning her into a believer? Why she's only thinking about her long forgotten dream _no_ _w_? 

Because it wasn't forgotten, Nico seemed to say. And Maki almost heard it. Almost believed it. 

It was still there. That childish dream still resided within Maki. She though she threw it away. But no. She sold it for _nothing_. That was what Nico said. Before in their chat, Maki opened up to Nico. She was frustrated after a horrible day at work and tired because she hadn't slept in two days. After she told Nico she wanted to be a pianist, she felt bare and vulnerable, regretting letting this out for a stranger women at internet. But then Nico looked amazed – through words in all caps - and asked Maki to record some random song on it and send it to her. It was like she buying it back. It was strange, embarrassing, but soothing somehow – Nico's essence. Nico became Maki's diary. The one you tell about your day in detail and reveal your deepest secrets - or, in Maki's case, _feelings_.

This date was supposed to be perfect. And it is. Because it's strange, embarrassing but soothing and colorful. The lights above them brought them back to reality – there was no smoke surrounding her anymore, there was no haze between them. They were face to face, leaning in, their want was mutual, there were so close to becoming one - 

Oh, hey, gay thoughts, you once again?, Maki grimaced. 

Nico giggled at the face Maki was making and bumped her nose affectionately in Maki's, who took it the wrong way and ended up with her face buried deep in the cheesecake. A distressed looking Nico and a embarrassed _and_ sulking Maki – still cleaning her face with a handkerchief - went straight to the hospital after that incident. 

Best first date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this "work" was mainly inspired by this: (http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/138089432272/swingsetindecember-where-one-person-is-actually#notes?ref_url=http://www.sugarscape.com/bookclub/news/a1086311/the-funniest-au-plots-out-there/#_=_) because I can't be STOPPED.  
> No, really, I'm sorry.


End file.
